Baywatch (Season 10)
The tenth season '''of Baywatch aired from 1999-2000 as the first season of '''Baywatch Hawaii and was shot in Hawaii as it's new location. Mitch Buchannon formed a new team of lifeguards including new characers such as Sean Monroe, Kekoa Tanaka, Jason Ioane and Dawn Masterton with Jessie Owens, J.D. Darius and Allie Reese joining the team. It also marked the debut of new femme fatale Jenna Avid. This season was also Mitch's departure until the TV movie. Main Cast *David Hasselhoff as Mitch Buchannon *Jason Brooks as Sean Monroe *Brooke Burns as Jessica "Jessie" Owens *Michael Bergin as Jack J.D. Darius *Jason Momoa as Jason Ioane *Stacy Kamano as Kekoa Tanaka *Brandy Ledford as Dawn Masterton *Simmone Jade Mackinnon as Allie Reese *Krista Allen as Jenna Avid Special Guest Stars *Michael Newman as Mike "Newmie" Newman Episodes #'Aloha, Baywatch' - Mitch Buchannon is on leave in Oahu, Hawaii. While he sorts out his thoughts during a mid-life crisis (his failed romance with Neely, his mother's recent death, and Hobie living on the East Coast), decides to form an international team of lifeguards in Hawaii called 'Baywatch Hawaii' for saving lives after a rescue of a family on a remote beach in which a little girl is put in a coma after being submerged. Baywatch lifeguards J.D. and Jessie, who are in training for a big swim event, decide to try out for the new team. Australian lifeguard/pilot Allie Reese also joins the team as well as newcomers Kekoa Tanaka, a local Hawaiian native lifeguard, and Jason, a brash 19-year-old Hawaiian youth from Texas who gets on everyone's nerves. Mitch puts the tough-minded lifeguard Sean Monroe in charge of shaping up the new team for its activation in a short period. #'Mahalo, Hawaii' - During the first week of training for the new lifeguard team of Baywatch Hawaii, competition between Jessie and Kekoa, as well as Jason and J.D. threaten to turn the tryouts into an all-out war. Jason, at Kekoa's advice, visits an old Hawaiian native to look into his true Hawaiian roots, and Allie takes a job as a helicopter tour pilot to make some extra money for herself. Meanwhile, Mitch attends Hina's (the girl he saved from drowning) birthday party where she goes into shock from secondary drowning. Also, Baywatch lifeguard Michael "Newmie" Newman arrives in Hawaii to deliver the first Baywatch Hawaii Scarab motorboat which is immediately put into a rescue of a couple from a boat fire. #'Weak Link' - Dawn Masterson, a lifeguard from Florida and a traveling archaeologist, joins the team and proves almost irresistible to the male lifeguards while she squares off against Sean who tries to find her weakness, while also Dawn seeks her own personal agenda with J.D. whom she used to know. Meanwhile, Tanner visits Mitch in Hawaii where he becomes acquainted with a teenage surfer girl, named Tami, who has her own personal life problems. Also, J.D. tries out for a spot on the U.S. Sailing World Cup team. #'Shark Island' - Mitch takes Tanner on an overnight camping trip to a small island where a dream encounter with a ghostly Hawaiian drives Tanner to deal with his inner conflicts from his troubled life back in Los Angeles. Meanwhile, Jason risks his life to prove his worth for the team when Sean has him blindfolded and placed on a steep oceanfront cliff to learn the ropes of being a victim. Also, Allie develops an attraction to a Coast Guard helicopter rescue technician, named Nick Montgomery, who's assigned to teach the team the pearls of helicopter rescue, and Jessie's morning swim in the buff is interrupted when she must rescue a surfer stung by a jellyfish. #'Strike Team' - Sean and the rest of the team risk their lives when they help with the local Coast Guard in a daring rescue to save six kaiakers who have gotten stranded on Kauai's Pina Nova coast. After saving four of the kaiakers, including two in an enclosed lagoon, night falls and the search for the remaining two is called off. But Sean becomes determined to find them and he and J.D. Jessie, Jason, Allie and Dawn travel into a shark infested cave to find the two who are trapped in an underwater lava tube air pocket. #'Sunday in Kaua'i' - The abrasive Sean tries to get the team, on a week-long holiday in Kauai, from giving into the island's sun-and-fun atmosphere and concentrate on a return to training. Meanwhile, Jessie and Kekoa face-off against each other during a paddle boat trip of a local river in which they must co-operate with each other to rescue and transport a man to safety after his canoe falls down a waterfall. J.D. tries to get Jason to shed his Texan image in order to learn how to flirt with some attractive looking ladies on the marina. Also, Sean accompanies Allie on a quest into an underwater cave in search of some Hawaiian archaeology. #'Risk to Death' - After Jason risks his life in a rash attempt to save two scuba divers trapped on a reef, Sean threatens to throw Jason off the team if he doesn't change the way he thinks about the risks and lives of people in need of a rescue in which Jason is confined to a beach for the whole day to learn what the people that are there are confronted, with Sean keeping a close eye on him. Meanwhile, Dawn tags along with Allie during a helicopter patrol with Coast Guardsman Nick Montgomery, while J.D., Jessie and Kekoa dive to photograph a bonsai lava reef. But everyone's paths come together when they must find and rescue a pregnant woman and her husband stranded in the ocean after falling off their sailboat and the woman goes into labour. #'Father of the Groom' - Mitch struggles to prevent Hobie from marrying his new girlfriend, Sarah, at a local hotel during a visit, while Mitch also deals with Sarah's overbearing and obnoxious parents seeking to create the perfect wedding. Meanwhile, Kekoa tells Sean that she's thinking of quitting the team after revealing her fear of the unknown after she hesitates during a rescue. But Kekoa must confront her fears when she, Sean, J.D., Jason and Allie must cooperate to rescue a woman trapped in an air pocket beneath a lava tube opening with a possibility that the victim may not survive the rescue. #'The Hunt' - Sean, Allie, J.D., Jason and the rest of the team race to help Jessie as she faces the challenge of her career when she rashly attempts to track down a pair of shark hunters who are decimating the animals in the Hawaiian area. At the same time, Jason fights to overcome his fear of sharks as he searches for answers to his own identity with the help of a local Hawaii chief. Also, Kekoa and the rest of the ladies plan a traditional Hawaiian ceremony for Jason as he reaches his own place in manhood. #'Gold from the Deep' - During a girls swim out in the ocean, Allie discovers a rare gold coin dating back to a ship that was lost in 1941 during World War II which allegedly contains un-circulated gold coins and rare artifacts somewhere off the Hawaiian coast. But the thought of wealth brings out the evil and greedy side in all of the Baywatch Hawaii team. Using an advanced salvage vessel, the group of Allie, Jessie, Dawn, Kekoa, Jason, and Sean discover the old shipwreck, but also the discovery of an unexploded torpedo sticking out the ship's hull could spell danger for everyone. #'Bent' - Allie's relationship with Nick begins to heat up, especially after he suggests a commitment between them. Then things take a turn when Allie, Nick and the rest of the team must cooperated with the Coast Guard to rescue two people trapped on a disabled submarine 200 feet on the ocean floor. Unable to raise the mini-sub and with the air supply in the chamber running out, Nick risks his life by staying on the ocean floor trying to hook up his own air tank into the sub despite increasing odds. When Nick, then shoots to the surface, he gets the bends from not decompressing and later dies which devastates Allie to a point of depression. #'Path of Least Resistance' - A secret from Dawn's past could jeopardize her position on the team when she gets served with a civil suit from the spouse of a diseased lifeguard from when she was involved in a failed rescue while working as a lifeguard years ago in Florida with J.D. While at the same time, J.D. tries to show off his new inventions for rescues such as a double scuba fin which he puts to the first test by rescuing a young boy caught in a outflow storm vent at the mercy of the whirring propeller blades. Meanwhile, Allie and Jessie look over and make the company of a lost little boy in front of their lifeguard tower. Also, a new lifeguard, named Miki Mastamoto, joins the team as a switchboard operator to communicate to the team in different areas of the beach. #'Liquid Visions' - After a rescue of a man who survived after more than 20 minutes underwater, Dawn and Sean are drawn to the strange and spiritual power of the mind over matter theory which she tries to prove the theory of the mind controlling the body after its other functions have shut down to sustain life. Meanwhile, Jessie and Allie tag along to help a lonely Kekoa meet her perfect mate in a so-called training program, which takes a turn when during a boat out with their respective dates, the three have to make a rescue of a capsized sailboat in the water off Wakiki. #'Lines in the Sand' - Sean has his hands full in dealing with Jenna Avid, the new head of the Oahu North Shore lifeguards, who issues some stern recommendations to the team, which is overshadowed later that day when a group of nudist activists, lead by a certain Leesa Strickler, choose the beach near the Baywatch Hawaii headquarters as their place of protest against the establishment which Sean, Jason, Allie, and Dawn have also deal with the media circus that arrives too. Meanwhile, J.D. and Jessie question where has their love for each other had gone during a long boring day at a deserted, secluded beach on the other side of Oahu. #'The Hero' - Sean faces a personal conflict where he tries to resist Kekoa's flirting advances which leads her, Dawn and Allie to re-examine their own femininity in themselves. Meanwhile, Jason sets his sights on Maxine, a famous actress in town to shoot some scenes for her TV series and who asks Jason to try out in a scene. Also, J.D. faces nothing but ill luck when he tries to find the perfect mate for himself after his breakup with Jessie. #'Thunder Tide' - Another long day begins with Sean, Jessie, and Kekola trying to save a woman trapped in an air pocket beneath a coral reef and trying to escape from the dangerous sulfur fumes within the cave. After a rescue of three skydivers whose parachutes open late, Dawn find a number of similarities between one named Jerome, and her ex boyfriend Ryan whom she discovers that they are both the same person. Meanwhile, Jason and Allie are assigned to Sandy Beach where he does not know if he can work well at this particular beach after an accident that left a surfer crippled for life (from the Risk to Death episode). #'Breath of Life' - Sean sends Jason to the big island of Hawaii to meets with Kulu Puno, an elderly Hawaiian and his beautiful young granddaughter where Jason is given a task of building an old fashion Hawaiian canoe as part of a path he must see to redeem himself from his arrogant, immature nature. Back at Baywatch Hawaii, Dawn tells Sean that she objects to his blossoming relationship with Jenna. But Dawn's suspicions prove correct when during a dinner date out, Jenna tells Sean that she wants to take over the team in order to shut down the training center since she feels that keeping it operation is a waste of money and Sean vows to fight her to see that it does not happen. #'Big Island Heat' - Sean takes Jenna out on a Scarab motorboat. After a rescue of a injured young boy from a offshore reef, Sean reveals a secret to Jenna that could threaten his position when he tells her about his own son, that no one knows about, who drowned years ago which ruined his life and paved his way to becoming a lifeguard. Meanwhile, Allie and Jason take out her helicopter for the day to the big island of Hawaii first to escort a wealthy lady and her young daughter to a resort, then to aid four people trapped on a lava reef where one man goes into a diabetic seizure and only a Coast Guard aircraft flying overhead can support them. #'Maui Xterra' - Jessie tries to overcome her physical condition, and Sean's objections, to compete in a Maui triathlon with Dawn as her personal coach while Allie suspects an agenda behind Dawn's motives to train Jessie. Meanwhile, Jason, with Kekola's help, seeks out a mysterious Hawaiian spirit who inhabits the underwater surf and who lures people to their deaths. #'Baywatch O'Hana' - Sean tries to keep his blossoming relationship with Jenna a secret to avoid upset and criticism from the rest of the team when he attends a lifeguard conference on Maui to speak about the dangers of drowning where Jenna, Allie, Kekoa, Dawn, and Jason are in attendance. Here Sean's fears and desires are revealed when during a rescue of a group of swimmers trapped in a filtration tube, Jenna is sucked down a shaft and Sean risks everything to save her. #'Last Rescue' - Mitch helps Jessie try to prevent her World War II veteran grandfather from committing suicide who was a survivor from the USS Utah at Pearl Harbor and who harbors a guilt over surviving when many of his friends didn't on December 7, 1941. Meanwhile, Sean tries to help Kekola's friend, Jemal, a competitive basketball player, to make the University of Honolulu swim team as a potential athlete for the next Olympic swim team. Also, J.D. and Jason have their own hands full in dealing with various bikini clad women in crisis. #'Killing Machine' - Mitch is asked by a government agent to investigate a certain Zack Martin, a former Navy SEAL who may be part of an environmental terrorist group called "Green Scorpion" who are planing to blow up an unknown target. Mitch then goes out on a diving boat trip with Zack and his girlfriend Bree Hanford, who in fact is actually the leader of the group whose target in an offshore reef covered with sunken World War II navy ships loaded with unexploded munitions to blow it and the reef up. Meanwhile, Sean thinks Mitch's strange behavior is that he may be in trouble, and after Baywatch Hawaii training center is broken into in the night by Green Scorpion terrorists, this leads Sean and the rest of the team, Allie, Jason, J.D. and Kekoa to find Mitch before they're too late. Category:Baywatch seasons